During practicing of sporting activities such as tennis, players typically hit a large number of balls which then lie about on the tennis court or other playing surface. Players are then typically required to retrieve the balls and place them in a suitable container for storage until use in again desired. In the case of tennis practicing, time studies have determined that far more time is typically spent in retrieving tennis balls from a court than the time actually spent in hitting the tennis balls during practice sessions. Moreover, the retrieval of loose tennis balls can be an extremely tiring effort, requiring the player to bend over a large number of times to pick up balls from the playing surface and place them in a container. It is desirable, of course, to provide apparatus for retrieving and dispensing tennis balls wherein the user will be provided with the capability of achieving greater practice time as compared to the time spent in retrieving the balls. It is also desirable to provide a retrieving and dispensing device for balls which is utilized by persons without the necessity to bend over and pick up the balls.